


第五十一步

by FriggAnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggAnn/pseuds/FriggAnn
Summary: 双明星，背景八十年代。金有谦结束三个月的新专辑录音封闭创作，就回来找他的朋友斑斑，他们意外地接吻了，可醉醺醺的斑斑嘴里喊的是段宜恩的名字，而段宜恩，是他们的共同大经纪人。
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 3





	第五十一步

**Author's Note:**

> 谦斑HE，感情线（谦→斑←宜），马克斑有车（doggy style）、狗血剧情（马克后期结婚设定）、混沌讲话。

“你得去互助会，不能再喝了。”  
金有谦站在玄关，拍打皮衣上的雨滴，捏着鼻子使劲扇风。  
这屋子弥漫着辛辣的酒味，光是闻着就已经有些微熏，这个家伙不要命了吧。  
走入屋内，马丁靴在木地板上留下一个个夹杂雨水与脏泥的脚印，扯下角落上的台灯拉绳，屋内狼藉清晰映入眼帘——满地的空酒瓶、揉成团的乐谱、潦草的歌词页、以及沙发中间那坨仰头大睡的人。  
金有谦叹了口气，走进直接把人揪起，“都让你别喝了，我就去了柏林一趟，你们到底怎么回事！”  
屋子里响彻着金有谦的大声究问，而他什么回应都没得到，只有屋外哗啦啦的雨声。  
他怀里熟睡的人，苍白瘦削的脸蛋与三个月前截然不同，橘黄色的头发失去原来光亮的色泽，枯燥而杂乱，红润微厚的嘴唇干燥龟裂。  
曾经在舞台上魅力四射的人，此刻就像一朵枯竭的玫瑰。  
见鬼，斑斑你到底经历了什么。

金有谦靠着沙发脚，坐在羊毛地毯上，伴着外面淅淅沥沥的雷雨声，抽着雪茄，一根接一根。  
直到第四根雪茄见底，沙发上的人终于有醒来的迹象，一个侧身，柔软的手穿过金有谦的脖颈，无力地搭在他胸前。  
金有谦侧脸过去，刚好碰上了对方的嘴唇。  
还真的是软软的。  
屋外的大雨依旧不停地下着，时钟滴答地敲打着，时间好像突然变得很慢很慢。  
慢到他清楚看到两人唇齿间缭绕的烟在轻轻飘动，慢到他可以看见那紧闭的眼睛微微滚动，然后轻颤的睫毛舒展而来。  
他想自己应该推开然后离开，毕竟对方已经明确告诉自己有喜欢的人，并在一起了。但这一刻，他的手脚似乎都不再听命于自己的脑袋，更多的，是听从内心。  
没等他纠结多半刻，下一秒，斑斑的碧绿眼眸就径直闯进他的视野、他的心，像一股清酒把他灌满，冲破他所有理智筑起的围栏——斑斑回吻了他。  
柔软的舌尖灵巧地探进，唇齿间瞬间染上烈酒的麦芽香。  
那受万众仰慕的祖母绿眼睛，此刻正逐渐水汽氤氲，湿漉漉的眼神柔情怜人。

“吻我。”  
烟草与烈酒，苦涩又甘甜的味道杂糅在一起，斑斑扭捏着身子攀上了强劲的身躯，诱人迷醉的样子金有谦从来没有见过，比舞台上魅惑万分。  
“你知道我是谁吗？”金有谦小心翼翼地问他，但话落他又后悔了。  
万一他得到的回答是另外一个名字，那只能说明自己被当成另外一个人了；可他又盼望着剩下那希望渺茫的百分之五十，万一，就万一，斑斑呼喊的是自己的名字，那是不是也代表他们之间，良朋真的能化作爱恋。  
三个月的新专辑录音封闭创作，貌似让金有谦清醒知道自己与对方的界限，又貌似让自己对斑斑的欲望愈加强烈。  
这三个月来，时间与空间并没有冲淡自己对斑斑的喜欢，而更多的是思念，甚至在他的歌词创作力，无一例外地饱含自己对他的渴望与思念。  
所以金有谦回到伦敦的第一件事就是找斑斑，哪怕再次撞见他与他的新男友接吻，都没有关系，他只想见他。  
当斑斑的经纪人，也就是他们共同的大经纪人段宜恩，告诉自己，斑斑已经把自关家里一周时，他内心不该地怀了半刻的欢喜，被尘封的希冀又再次苏醒。

“段宜恩。”  
斑斑的回答是金有谦预测里的百分之零。  
怎么会，怎么会，他猛地推开斑斑。  
斑斑失去支撑地跌回沙发上，碧绿涣散的眼睛倒映着金有谦，半挂银丝的嘴唇被亲得通红，微微勾起却清纯诱人。  
甚至探出舌尖舔唇，又软糯糯地贴上来，嘴里呢喃重复着：“段宜恩、段宜恩、段宜恩。”  
金有谦不敢置信，他把斑斑伸来的两只手合并抓着举过头顶，小兽崽仍然笑嘻嘻地舔舐他的手臂。  
但他管不了这么多，只是胡乱地摸向茶几上的电话。  
他的脑袋里混沌吵杂，像极了眼前一堆杂乱的歌词页，电话的另一头终于有人接了。

段宜恩，你他吗混蛋！你就指望能瞒着我？听说你还要结婚？去他妈的父母挡箭牌。难受？但凡你真心爱他，就不会不管他的感受！噢，那你还以为结了婚还能跟他偷偷上床？他是你情妇吗？媒体曝光之后我想你比我更清楚吧。我告诉你，你们就不该在一起，你不配。你看看他酗酒成什么样子。什么？你说什么？  
接下来的三十秒里，金有谦抱着话筒，一声没哼。  
听着对面的话语，他从愤怒、狂躁、最后到震惊、懊悔。  
最后电话那头还没挂断，话筒连着红色机身就被甩向一边，哐啷一声撞到墙角，线圈铁丝都掉出来。  
金有谦回头看向斑斑，那个已经清醒过来、满眼通红的人。  
他的心在破碎，声音像极了方才电话被粉碎。

★  
“把它戒掉。”  
又是一个雨夜，总是下雨是斑斑最讨厌伦敦的一点，他突然后悔没有跟着金有谦一起去柏林。  
望向窗外，细雨朦胧玻璃，所以颜色晕开一片，成为模糊的彩点，又或是喝了酒，但迷幻飘渺的感觉让他愈发沉醉。  
斑斑仰头回靠段宜恩，祖母绿的眼睛透着欲望，诱红的嘴唇半张。  
他们交换了个红酒湿吻。  
天鹅丝绒蓝睡袍缓缓散落在堆满空酒瓶的木地板上，随即伴来的，是一声软糯的轻呼。  
灯光熄灭，偷借屋外灯光，玻璃映着两具交织的躯体。  
段宜恩掐着他的腰肢，凑前轻咬他的耳朵，再次低沉而坚定地说：“把他戒掉。”  
斑斑没有回应，脸抵玻璃咬着唇地承受一次又一次地大力冲撞。  
在几乎昏过去的一刻，他看见自己的胯骨边纹的三个字母：K.Y.G。  
把它戒掉，把他戒掉。  
原本被酗酒与爱欲压下去的钝痛再次漫上心头，他回望段宜恩，扯了扯嘴角，“真的能戒掉吗？”  
“能。”段宜恩捏着他的脸颊就是一吻。

★  
K.Y.G，金有谦。  
这个名字曾经贯穿了他整个少年时期，那时候他还不知道他们会遭遇什么，发生什么。但有意识察觉时，一切都已经太晚了。  
金有谦与BamBam这趟水，段宜恩得承认，或许这都由他而起。  
斑斑以前只是个喜欢乱哼乱写的毛头小子，在十六岁那年，在超市里打工了两个假期后，终于攒够了钱。  
背着吉他与乐谱去录音室时，他遇见了录制首专出道的金有谦。  
同龄的伙伴总是最容易搭上话，即便金有谦喜欢滚石，而斑斑喜欢齐柏林飞艇。  
“最喜欢的三部电影。”  
“星球大战、天堂电影院、第一滴血！”  
“除去天堂电影院，我觉得机械战警酷毙了。”  
“天，我也是！”

可斑斑的首次录音发挥并不好，这让他白白浪费了两个假期的钱，最终寄去唱片公司的demo也被原路寄回。  
意志低迷时，金有谦把他带进圈子。那时金有谦刚满出道一年，阳光形象与可爱笑容让他崭露头角，在乐坛里已小有名气。  
金有谦给他介绍性价比更好的录音室，甚至借钱给他录制第二次demo。  
大概是感谢与依赖，斑斑第一次心生爱慕，情窦初开。  
而后来金有谦巡演开始，他们的关系就越来越疏远。  
在斑斑还在为第三次录音的资金困惑时，金有谦已经在庆功宴里搂抱娇艳女友举着香槟庆贺；在自己还在破旧地下室里为破歌词绞尽脑汁时，他已经在录音室里喝着新女友递来的红茶。  
偶尔的一通电话，斑斑却红了眼眶，不知道是因为嫉妒还是想念。

第二年，斑斑遇见了段宜恩，一个著名的星探，揪着斑斑的眉眼看了两下，就决定要签他。  
斑斑很吃惊，但段宜恩翘着二郎腿笃定说，我看人就没错过。  
事实证明，机会也只留给有准备的人。  
斑斑虽然没有金有谦天资过人，但除了拥有一把好嗓音外，他还会作曲作词，纤细的腰肢与妩媚的长相在当时更是吃香，出道一年已名声躁动，甚至超过金有谦的人气，一双柔情的祖母绿眼睛让所有人都过目不忘。  
他与金有谦在一次音乐直播节目下遇见，可一见面，金有谦就把他狠狠揍了一顿。  
后来斑斑才知道，段宜恩为了把自己捧上去，利用曝光花边新闻，将最大阻碍的金有谦踢了下去。  
那是斑斑有史以来第一次吼段宜恩，而段宜恩落下的一句话，让斑斑噤声。  
“你喜欢他，可他喜欢女人，新闻报道都是真的，如果他没做过，怎么会落下把柄。”  
“你怎么知道……”  
“你的歌太明显了。斑斑，你值得更好。”  
斑斑苦苦哀求下，声名狼藉的金有谦被段宜恩所属的唱片公司签下，隶属同一家公司的两人最终冰释前嫌，还出了一首又一首的合作曲。  
他们那时候才二十二岁。

★  
斑斑在抽搐，瘦削的肩膀在颤巍巍地耸立。  
鼻尖也开始泛红，逐渐染满脖颈，直至饱满的耳垂。  
金有谦把斑斑桎梏身下，颤抖的语气里克制着愤怒，“再给你一次机会，现在你面前的，还是段宜恩吗？”  
斑斑甚至不敢看他，躲开他的视线，转向另一侧，“不是。”  
“那我是谁？”金有谦眼眸通红，掰过斑斑，让他正视自己。  
“金有谦。”斑斑努力地睁着眼睛，试图掩饰局促。  
“还需要吻你吗？”金有谦步步质问着被桎梏的人。  
“……不需…唔……”斑斑皱着眉头推开他。  
那段通话里，光听金有谦的语气变化，斑斑就能猜到段宜恩全盘托出。  
所以金有谦都知道了。  
斑斑知道，他们不应该打破对方的界限，他们最好的关系只是朋友。他喜欢金有谦，但他不希望自己的喜欢换来两人关系的破裂。  
而此刻，金有谦回应他的喜欢，却是一个实在的吻——  
没等斑斑讲完，金有谦便垂头吻住他，那句拒绝被烟草与烈酒尽情吞没，让人一时无法辨别现实与梦境。  
深邃碧绿的眼睛轻轻一眨，眼泪便从眼尾滑落。

金有谦在段宜恩方才的通话里听得清清楚楚。  
“我快结婚了，家族联姻，我认了。你说我辜负他，那你呢，从头到尾有正视自己的感情吗？你以为他的歌词都是写给谁的？”  
他突然想起雪天抱着收音机听斑斑出演的节目——  
“《The Reason》的歌词很有深意呢？灵感是从哪里来的？”  
“是我一个朋友，他喜欢一个男生很久很久，虽然关系很好，但没有在一起。”  
“那就是个爱而不得，暗恋的故事。”  
“嗯，他们几乎每天都会见面，大家都以为他们应该在一起，但他们没有。”  
“那很可惜啊。”  
“也不算是，至少朋友的关系让他们幸福，不破坏这份美好的关系才是最好的。”  
就连呼吸都是和你一起的心情  
我将你放在心底的的理由  
这种幸福偶尔会让我胆怯 all mine  
睁开眼睛 清晨会不会将你带走 afraid  
从什么时候开始知道自己喜欢斑斑的呢？  
或是撞见他与别人眼神调情时的心跳加快，或是他介绍男友时的苦涩牵强，或是看到他mv吻戏时无处宣泄的妒忌，又或是double date时的局促与嫉妒。  
斑斑每个小小动作都能牵动他的情绪，起初自我安慰，谁能抵住那双漂亮的祖母绿琉璃眼。只要深深一眼，便足矣沉陷。  
斑斑每一次被诬陷的丑闻曝光，他都忍不住地去抱抱他；每一次自己哼出好听的调调，会立马告诉他；就连最近喜欢的画展新出，也只想找他去逛逛。  
他没有想到自己会如此沉陷，他开始害怕拥抱，担心小鹿乱撞的心跳会惊动对方；他开始害怕睡觉，每夜难以启齿的梦让他无处宣泄。  
可他们几乎每天都要见面，所以他打算避嫌，担心一天，蠢蠢欲动的喜欢会脱口而出。  
他选择搬离伦敦市中心，住在郊外，甚至主动提出三个月的新专辑录音封闭创作，或者离开就能暗下躁动的欲望。

★  
而一切在这怜人的绿眸前都是徒劳。  
湿润的眼眸让金有谦再次心跳加速。  
他听见那吵闹的心跳声，感知到垂落在斑斑两侧的手微微颤抖，感觉到自己的呼吸从胸腔里脱离。  
他甚至没有办法去像以前对待女生那样对待斑斑，斑斑独一无二，他与任何一位女生都不一样，准确来说，是世界上的任何一个人都不一样。  
他们之间原本隔了一百步，斑斑在四十九步一直逗留，而金有谦今天，从第四十九步走向了第五十步，他想，他也不介意再走一步。  
他再次小心翼翼地轻衔斑斑柔软的嘴唇，就让那百分之五十的万一变成必然事件：良朋真能化作爱恋。

“可我需要。”金有谦柔声地说。  
需要在日后的每一天都吻他九十七遍，第一遍会是清晨吻，而最后一遍会是晚安吻。  
“Am I dreaming? ”斑斑掐着自己的脸蛋说，我在做梦吗。  
“Yes, would you please to get out of my dream and get in my bed?”金有谦突然笑道，那你可以从我梦里出来，来到我床上吗？  
外面的雨依旧淅淅沥沥地下着，斑斑突然觉得，其实雨天也挺浪漫的，因为他一掀开衣服，露出胯边的纹身，金有谦的喉结就上下滚动了：“Yes, I do. ”  
此刻他需要戒掉的只剩下酒了，因为金有谦用另外的东西可以填补他的酒瘾，帮他戒酒。

“Sorry I'm late. ”  
“Never too late.”  
他们这时二十七岁，而爱永远不会太晚。

-end-


End file.
